Just A Kiss
by mosherocks4
Summary: 'Just a Kiss on your lips in the moonlight,Just a touch of the fire burning so Bright' Song Fic, Various Fairy Tail Pairings Inclued! Yaoi Couples&Fluff!


**:D Another story? Yep, I'm on a role! That's what happens when Shcool goes out for the summer! :3 yay summer time! Anyways, this is a song fic about Various FT pairings. The Couple is listed by the lyrics to the song in bold&Italics, _It'll look Something Like this..._**

**Anyways, I just started writng this story about an hour, two hours ago? And I'm done. *feels good now* anyways, I found this song and I loved it so I made this story one-shot thing. I wasn't sure who to use honestly which is why its a mix, but even then I couldn't decided which couples I wanted in it. Also please excuse any errors in this blab here or in the story, it's getting late and I'm tired XD**

**Oh, Yaoi Pairings included! Just a warning! :) I don't own anything!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lolu <strong>Lying here with you so close to me_

_It's hard to fight these feelings, when it feels so hard to breathe._

I felt my heart skip and race, and I felt the warm heat of the man lying next to me. It was like he was radiating heat like a sun, the light that leads me. That was what he was. My star.

"Lucy, are you warm enough now?" His voice was low, but his breathe was warm and tickled my face when he spoke.

"Yeah, Thanks Loki." I replied, snuggling closer to him. He wrapped his arms around me and laughed to himself.

"Good."

It was a moment I wished could last forever, but I knew his magic would run out soon, and I'd be all alone in my apartment, with the biggest snow storm magnolia has ever seen coming down just outside my window.

"How much longer can you stay?" my voice was muffled. However that was because I had blankets piled up to my nose, and my face was squished against Loki's chest.

"Not long, another ten minutes maybe..." His voice held a hint of sadness. Neither of us wanted him to leave. But magic only lasted so long, and even spirits were limited.

_**Gerza **I'm caught up in this moment; I'm caught up in your smile._

Gerard and I sat outside on the beach, while the waves crashed up on the shore. The night air was cool against our skin and whipped our hair just enough.

"It's a beautiful sight, isn't it?" Gerard's voice whispered in the wind. I nodded.

"Yeah..." I gazed out at the large body of water that sparkled because of the moonlight. I suddenly felt the closeness of another body next to mine. I turned to my side to see Gerard coming closer to me. He sat next to me and I leaned my head down on his shoulder. We both sighed, letting the cool air rush through our lungs.

I looked up at him, and he was still looking out at the water. However, not for long. He turned his head so we were facing one another and he smiled. It was heart warming, and I felt my stomach flutter.

_**GaVi **I've never opened up to anyone_

_So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms._

I felt the soft touch of blue hair tickle my face and I looked down to see the beauty herself, smiling up at me. She was sitting in front of me, leaning back as if I was a chair. I didn't mind though. She was everything that was important in life. In my life anyway. I held her tighter, not once letting her go, not even for a second. She meant way too much to me. And she knew that.

"Gajeel, do you ever get lonely? I mean, you live in this house all by yourself...And you don't talk to many people at the guild..." Levi's sweet voice trailed off, not wanting to offend me in any way.

"I guess, when I'm alone I don't have to worry about people leaving me. It's my choice to be alone, so I'm the only one to blame if I leave..." I tried to explain my reasons for what I do. I wasn't sure if they made sense, but Levi nodded as if understanding.

"Gajeel...I'd never leave you..." Levi's voice held a smile in it. Even without looking at her I knew she was smiling. Because that was Levi.

_**Graysu **But we don't need to rush this, let's just take it slow..._

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight, just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No I don't want to mess this thing up; no I don't want to push too far._

I felt the heat flash across my cheeks, as the fire in the fire place grew bigger and brighter. I sighed and took a sip of my hot chocolate. The warm liquid tickled my throat on its way down and I had to surpass a chuckle from the feeling of it.

"Gray!" The familiar voice of my roommate, Natsu, yelled from the kitchen.

"What is it Natsu?" I got up and ran to the kitchen to make sure the pink haired idiot hadn't somehow made any damage to our apartment.

When I walked in, the table was set for two and all kinds of food and treats were spread on top.

"What's this?" I questioned. Natsu smiled brightly. He was proud of his work.

"I made us dinner." His eyes sparkled in the dim light of the kitchen. I walked up to him and kissed him lightly on the cheek. When I pulled back a light powder of pink sat on top of his face.

"N-no need to be mushy about it..." His blush grew darker and more noticeable.

"Thank you Natsu, it looks great." I ignored his comment about being all romantic about things and sat down opposite of him.

_**Gruvia **Just a shot in the dark that you just might,_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life, so baby I'm alright..._

I sat by the pool outside the guild. The night had already taken form and the sky was now a dark shade of purple. I felt the usual presence of another person standing outside with me and I figured it could only be one person.

"Juvia, why are you hiding?" I said loudly enough for her to hear me. I heard her gasp; probably shocked I had noticed her hiding by the guild doors.

"Gray-Sama...Juvia is sorry..." Juvia's voice was small. I turned around in my seat and waved her over. I thought I had seen a hint of pink run over her cheeks, but figured it was only the lighting.

"Y-yes Gray-Sama?" Juvia walked slowly over to me.

"Have a seat..." I patted the ground next to me. Juvia sat down and then we both went silent. I peeked over at her. She was looking down at her lap and that's when I leaned closer to her, and in one swift movement I was holding her in my arms. I heard her start to breathe loudly at the sudden change of mood and tension in the air.

"Juvia...I don't know how to say this...But I'm glad you joined Fairy Tail. I like seeing you every day. And I hope to continue to see you here at Fairy Tail..." I felt Juvia wrap her arms around me too. I held her tighter.

"Gray-Sama..." She sobbed out. I smiled at the happiness I heard in her voice.

_**NaLu **With Just a kiss goodnight._

It had been a long day, and I was completely wiped out. Fighting and saving people was hard work, but it was worth it because I got to see her face fill with joy and thankfulness. Lucy's face that is. The same face I was currently watching. It was night time now, and we'd been home from our last mission for a few hours. I hadn't gone home like I had originally planned. But I had to see her face again.

I sat on the floor to Lucy's room. It was oddly quiet at night...The usual fun and craziness that went on during the day was gone and replaced with the sweet glow and silence of night. It was relaxing. But If only Lucy was awake to enjoy it with me, would it have been better.

"Lucy?" I leaned closer to her bed. I nudged her shoulder lightly. Lucy mumbled something, and starting tossing and turning.

I chuckled to myself. She was funny when she was asleep. And awake for that matter.

"Lucy, I guess I'll just see you in the morning then...Goodnight." I got up from my seat and leaned down and placed a small kiss on the blonde's forehead. When I pulled away I thought I had seen a smile spread across her face, but maybe I was just really tired.

I gave the blonde mage one last glace before I crawled out the window of her apartment and headed down the street to my own house.

"Goodnight Natsu..." A voice faded and carried itself in the wind.

_**MiraXFreed **I know that if we give this a little time, _

_It'll only bring us closer to the love we want to find._

Day after day it was the same routine for her. She'd smile and greet everyone, and serve them their drinks and act as if nothing was wrong in the world.

I never understood how she did it. Even to the worst people, she was the sweetest. Especially to people like me, who only ever ruined Fairy Tail. I mean sure it wasn't completely my fault, but I was involved. I was a part of it!

"Freed? Are you alright, you look lost..." Her voice chimed into my thoughts.

"I'm alright, don't worry about me." I gave her a quick smile and she returned one.

After our brief moment of talking, she turned around to attend to another member of the guild. I watched as her white hair flowed when she walked, and how her blue eyes shone with happiness.

"Mira..." I started to speak, even though I hadn't realized it until it was a little too late to walk away.

"Yes?" She turned back to me. I looked at her, not sure what exactly I had planned to say when I got her attention.

"Uh...Would you be interested in joining me tonight for dinner?" I mumbled out the words I had always wanted to say to her. Her eyes went wide with the sudden shock of the question, but changed quickly back to the soft and sweet ones she wore all the time.

"I'd love to. That'd be great..." I felt my heart beat loudly in my chest; I never thought she'd actually accept my offer. But it was good to know that she had.

"Alright, tonight at six...is that good for you?" I gave an encouraging smile.

"That sounds lovely."

_**Groki **It's never felt so real; no it's never felt so right!_

I felt a squeeze on my hand and I looked down to see another hand holding mine. When I looked back up to the one who was now holding my hand, I couldn't help but feel warm inside.

"Loki...What are you doing?" I teased. The lion spirit looked over at me and grinned.

"They're a perfect match, right? Can't you feel it?" He gave another squeeze and I smiled.

"Yeah I guess they are..."

"Hey Gray...I know I'm only a spirit and all, but I really want this to be something more...you know?" Loki leaned closer to me. I looked down at him. He seemed nervous. So I did what anyone would. I wrapped my free arm around him and gave him the best possible hug I could with one arm.

"You aren't just a spirit to me Loki...You're my friend, my love...And I don't want you to think otherwise. Got it?" I heard him laugh at the sappiness.

"I got it Gray..." He said into my chest.

_**GrayLu **Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight, just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No I don't want to mess this thing up; no I don't want to push too far._

Gray sat up in a tree, moping about who knows what. He'd been doing that a lot lately, and none of us could figure out what was causing it.

"Gray!" I yelled up to him. He turned his head to look down at me.

"Gray are you coming to eat? Natsu caught enough fish for all of us to have more than one, and honestly I don't think we can eat them all without your help." I yelled once again. Gray didn't say anything and jumped out of the tree.

"Hey Lucy, can we talk? About us, I mean this was supposed to be just you and me on this mission, but now Natsu and Erza are here..." Gray gave me a serious look. That must have been what was wrong. I had promised him he and I could go on a mission together and sadly, every attempt ended in taking Natsu, Erza, or Wendy. Or all three of them!

"I'm sorry Gray...But I'm still keeping that promise! Next mission will be just you and me!" I gave him the best reassuring look I could make.

Gray's expression didn't change any, but it did seem to be getting closer to me. He was leaning down closer to me.

"G-gray..." I stuttered out his name. He and I had been secretly dating for a few weeks and we had only kissed once. I still wasn't too sure about the whole thing, but I didn't want to push him away.

"Don't move." He mumbled as our lips touched each others.

The kiss was quick but that was due to the sound of rustling bushes and the sound of angry and hungry team members.

"Lucy, don't worry about it. I'm just glad we get to spend this little time together." Gray's face was still close to mine and that's when I noticed how charming he looked in the moonlight.

"I'm glad for this time too." I was the one to make the final move this time. I leaned up and kissed him. He was caught off guard, but quickly recovered and wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you Gray." I whispered as we broke apart and headed back to the campsite to eat our dinner.

_**NaZa **Just a shot in the dark that you just might,_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life, so baby I'm alright..._

I woke up in the middle of the night to my empty room full of armour. It was empty in the feeling sense, but was quickly changed when I noticed the familiar out line of him.

"Natsu, what are you doing here? Don't you have injuries that should be healing?" I sat up in my bed and watched as Natsu walked carefully over to me. He sat down on the edge of my bed and looked at me with love in his eyes.

"I had to make sure you were doing okay..."His voice was soft. I smiled at his generosity, always putting others before himself.

"I am...Thank you for checking up on me." I watched as he slowly moved closer to my own body.

"Erza, I'm sorry for leaving the hospital, but I really had to know if you were okay." Natsu's voice was full of concern and worry.

"Natsu, I'm really glad you came. I know what I did was stupid, and if anyone should be checking up on anyone it should be me, checking up on you." I took off my blankets and sat next to Natsu. Shoulder to shoulder.

"I'm fine too." He said as I laid my head down on his shoulder.

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Erza..." Natsu interrupted the moment of silence.

"Yes Natsu?"

"I've been waiting my whole life for this moment. Just to be alone with you. It was worth the wait, because this is a moment I'll never forget." I could only smile at his words. I too had waited for this moment, and I was glad that he was the one I could share it with.

_**HappyXCharle **So Baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight._

The fire burned bright in the moonlight. Happy and I were sitting and enjoying the moment alone. The rest of our team had fallen asleep hours ago and Happy and I were too concerned for them to just fall asleep.

"Charle...I'm tired..." Happy yawned.

I was tired too, but it didn't sit right in my gut to leave everyone unguarded.

"You go to sleep then. I'll stay up." I sat with my arms crossed. Happy looked at me with drooping eyes.

"But, Charle...you look tired too." He complained. It was true. I was. Flying and using up magic was tiring. But it couldn't be helped. Someone had to stay up and keep watch.

"Happy, I'm fine. Really...Now go to sleep." I heard the annoyance in my voice, but ignored it.

"Charle..." Happy walked over to me and sat down. He touched my arm with his paw and I looked up at him.

"You don't need to worry. Natsu has dragon senses, just like Wendy. They'll know right away if something or someone was going to attack." He gave his best smile. It was a tired one, but it was enough for me.

"I'm sorry...I always forget..." I leaned on the blue he-cat and let my eyes shut. I felt his paws wrap around me and I cuddled closer to him. He may not be the cat of my dreams but he was strong and cared for his friends.

"Goodnight Charle." I heard him whisper in my ear before I fell asleep fully.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Just A Kiss by Lady Antebellum<strong>

**I know some parts don't really match the lyrics, but it's just meant to be cute and such. Also sorry some parts are longer. I had more insparation for different couples. Thanks to my sister who helped with choosing some of the couples! **

**No bashing on any pairings please! I like them all, along with the majority of FT couples so no bashing! I'll throw flying Lucy's at you! ahaha, I'd hate to be hit with one of them.. -_-**

**Well, Please Review and let me know if I should do this again! :D Thanks for reading!**

**-mosherocks4/Kris**


End file.
